


dead before you sink

by tentaclemonster



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [62]
Category: Horror in the Darkness (Video Game)
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hypothermia, Other, POV First Person, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclemonster/pseuds/tentaclemonster
Summary: There’s something in the lake.
Relationships: Narrator/Lake Monster (Horror In The Darkness)
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257083
Kudos: 75
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	dead before you sink

**Author's Note:**

> 062/100 for the 100 Fandoms challenge. Written for prompt #68 – swim.

I know I’ve made a mistake as soon as I take my first step northwards. My heartbeat flutters in my chest, erratic and afraid. There’s something tight in my breastbone, a heavy weight pressing down against it so hard I think I can hear it creaking. 

I feel unease with my every step and every shuddering breath and yet, I don’t stop. I don’t turn back. My legs are heavy, but they move. I’m not entirely sure that I’m the one moving them, but I find myself continuing to walk north regardless, my feet bringing me closer and closer to the lake and my dread increasing as the distance between us lessens.

The ground becomes less solid the further I walk. An oddity in winter with as cold as it is. Unnatural like everything else on this island feels. The ground should be frozen and yet, it isn’t. It’s muddy and soft like sludge as if there’s some heat coming up from the earth that prevents it from icing over. I think I can feel the heat rising up from it, but that could just be my imagination. My fear making me hot. My fast breaths making me feel warmer than I actually am. My every step sticks a little like the ground wants to keep me, like it wants to swallow me down by the legs and pull me under the dirt, making me one with the sludge. 

This image in my mind makes me flush with heat, too. I feel feverish and shaky from it, but still – 

The lake gets closer, looming despite its size.

I can see ripples in its surface now, ripples too large to belong to any fish I know of. I try to swallow, but my throat is too tight to manage it. Somehow, I keep walking, though all I want to do is turn back and run. Something makes me keep going, it forces me to. I find I can’t even turn my head to look back behind me, my neck is stiff like it’s being held in place.

The ripples increase in the water as I walk by it and I swear I can see a shadow move from beneath the water’s surface. It’s large and serpentine, twisting in the depths of the lake as my gut twists at the sight. I tear my eyes away from it to stare up at the house off in the distance like it’s my salvation, so close and yet still out of reach. I want to increase my pace, to run instead of walk, but my legs won’t cooperate. They take the same slow, measured steps. A snail’s pace, useless. Crawling would be faster, but it’s like my body isn’t my own. Like there’s an invisible leash around me and I’m being forced to go only as fast as the hand holding the leash allows.

I continue on because it’s all I can do, the lake an ominous thing at my side. 

I keep going until I realize I have more of the lake behind me than in front of me. I begin to think I might make it to the house after all. Hope swells in my chest, rising within me and burning out some of my fear – 

until that hope is killed just as quickly as it had been born. 

I’m nearly free of the lake when suddenly a tentacle shoots out of the water. The appendage is green and grey with grotesque suckers running up its length, monstrous in its size. My heart barely has time to recover from its first jolt of shock before the tentacle strikes out and wraps around my leg, yanking me hard by the ankle. 

The breath is ripped out of me as my body hits the ground and my back slams into the dirt. 

I’m still struggling to breathe again when the tentacle begins dragging me towards the lake and whatever beast is in it. Somehow, I manage to flip my body over onto my stomach. My fingers dig into the dirt trying to gain some leverage, to stop myself from being dragged. I rip grass with my grip and dirt clogs beneath my nails, but it’s all useless. The monster’s strength is too much for me to stop. My fingers ache from trying. I can feel one of my nails breaking in the mud. 

Panic ratchets up my chest when I feel icy water lapping at my ankles and saturating the fabric of my pants. My struggles increase, my caught leg straining against the monster’s grip as I fight with everything I have not to be dragged into the lake. 

I hear a splashing sound behind me, but I don’t understand what it is until I feel another tentacle touching me.

It wraps around my chest and squeezes me until I gasp from the pressure, my ribs aching. I hear more splashing and then feel more tentacles on me, wrapping around me, wriggling against my body like snakes. They’re cold and strong, dripping with water that makes my clothes wet and has me wracked with shivers. My fingers are stiff in the mud, numb from the cold, and I feel stupid for thinking the ground was warm before. It’s frigid with not a bit of heat to be found.

I gasp when I feel one of the tentacles push itself up the back of my shirt, its flesh clammy against my spine and suckers sucking at my skin. More tentacles join it as they come out of the water, finding their way beneath my clothes and making me wet and aching from how they suck and squeeze. There are too many of them to count, too many of them moving too much to focus on any one. I feel overwhelmed and cold, helpless to do anything but squirm uselessly. 

I flinch when I feel one of the tentacles at my back going lower, prodding at the waistband of my pants before it slips beneath it, and a shocked noise escapes me when it slides its way down the cleft of my ass. 

A new kind of panic slams into me now. 

I try to renew my struggles, but the cold has made my body weak and the monster’s grip on me has only gotten stronger. I can do nothing but lie there as the monster assaults me, its tentacles holding me down as one of them prods at my ass, pushing past the initial resistance. I grunt as it forces its way inside of me, stretching me out. Another tentacle slides down the front of my pants and wedges its way between my thighs, the feel of it uncomfortable against my soft cock which doesn’t so much as twitch at the touch of it.

The monster isn’t rough as it fucks me. It’s slow about it, lazy. Its tentacle pushes so far into my ass that I think I could choke on it before it slides slowly out and then pushes in again at the same sedate pace, repeating this over and over. The stretch of it burns me at first, but the tentacle is so cold that soon all I feel is numb from it and what the other tentacles are doing to me. My skin feels like one giant bruise and it stings every time my body shifts in time to the monster’s thrusts inside of me. 

I don’t know how long it goes on before things start to feel muzzy. My vision blurs around the edges, the sight of the house so close now but still out of reach swimming before my eyes. The thought of hypothermia occurs to me, but when I try to remember the symptoms my mind is hazy and blank. 

The monster moves inside of me and cold water from the lake soaks my legs. I stay on the muddy ground, numb as I take it.


End file.
